


The Thief

by deebeenightshade



Series: Cocky Archie [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha Male, Armpit Kink, Armpit fetish, Body Worship, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub, Feet, Foot Fetish, Foot Kink, Jock Sniffing, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Rimming, Sweat, armpits, foot worship, fuck buddies, more than friends, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deebeenightshade/pseuds/deebeenightshade
Summary: Kevin has been fantasizing about his roommate, Archie. He may not have been keeping his secret as well as he thinks he has.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Kevin Keller
Series: Cocky Archie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969729
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Returning to the world of Alpha Archie and his magic sweat. The first part was inspired by a specific scene, this time around I've thrown canon right out of the window (I say that as if hypnotic bodily fluids were part of the show). All you need to know is; the three of them live in the house together now, for no other reason than 'MY fanfic'. See tags for warnings.

Kevin staggerd his way up the garden path, still drunk off one of the greatest orgams he'd had in his life so far. He stopped at the front door, pulled his keys out of his pocket, brushing the head of his leaking cock on the way past. He turned round and rested his back on the door, taking a minute to breathe in the sweet night air and bask in this his pleasure. He slowly rubbed his hands on his chest back and forth, teasing his nipples. It's way too cold to be out in just a tight t-shirt, but he was out manhunting tonight and it worked. His hand made it's way down to the crotch of his jeans; they were a little tight too. He gripped his semi and began gently tugging.

He closed his eyes and a figure quickly materialised in front of him. Butt naked, it's manly athletic physique glistening in the moonlight. It took his face in it's hands and kissed him deeply. His dick was throbbing. All of a sudden, the figure was on it's knees, expertly working Kevin's shaft while it strained against the fabric. Hardly surprising how good the figure was at hiving head, he'd been manifesting in his mind for a long time, more often than he could count at this point. Kevin ran his fingers through it's hair, it's sexy red hair.

Kevin abruptly snapped out of his fantasy as his keys crashed to the floor. He bent down to get them - "Ow! Fuck!" - squashing his erection on the way. In a panic, he jammed them in the lock and stumbled through the door, hoping he hadn't woken up his roommates, Archie and Jughead, in the process. He listened for a second or two, bracing himself to be yelled at. This was far from the first time he'd crashed haphazardly through the door in the late hours, and they were starting to get a little sick of it. He sighed with relief and locked the door behind him, gently this time. He licked his dry lips, tasting the beads of sweat running down his face.

"In here, Kev!" A commanding voice came from the sitting room. It was Archie. Startled, Kevin dropped his keys again, this time not stopping to pick them up, just doing as Archie said.

Kevin was taken aback to discover Archie sitting there completely naked, bold as brass with his feet up on the coffee table. "There's something I have to talk to you about," he said. 

Kevin blinked and shook his head in disbelief, but he wasn't imagining it this time. Archie looked him up and down. "So I take it that was for my benefit?" he said with his mischievous grin. Kevin followed his eyes to the unmistakable precum stain on his jeans. "I heard you moaning my name at the front door."

Kevin was so embarrassed, he turned bright red in the face. "No need to look so worried, Kev," Archie chuckled, "this isn't the first time I've caught you thinking about me while you're jacking off. It's no big deal, just about everyone I know does it."

Speechless and frozen to the spot, Kevin tried to process what was happening. He stuttered a little before muttering, "what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Archie put his feet on the floor and sat forward in his chair, Kevin's eyes wandered to the thick flaccid cock swinging over the edge of the seat, it could just about hypnotize him. Archie cleared his throat, pulling Kevin's focus back to his face.

"I've noticed that a few of my clothes have been disappearing lately," this statement made Kevin laugh, but Archie continued, "just a few socks here and there, a couple pairs of underwear, and a top."

Kevin's heart sank, he was dreading this interrogation. "I was in your room this afternoon, picking up stuff for the laundry. Do you know what I found under your bed?" Kevin gulped.

"Kev?" Archie prompted.

"I don't know," Kevin lied.

"You've been stealing my clothes and hiding them under your bed, haven't you?"

Kevin's slumped shamefully.

"Now, I don't mind if you wanna giving my sweaty stuff a bit of a whiff now and again. An alpha male's musk can be very tempting, I shouldn't expect you not to. But, stealing, Kev? What were you thinking?"

Kevin, stunned, brethless, and humiliated, stumbled over his words, "I... I'm sorry Archie."

After what felt like a lifetime to Kevin, Archie got up out of his chair and walked towards him. Kevin's heart was racing, he still couldn't believe what was happening. Archie wrapped his arms tightly around him. "It's okay, Kev. I forgive you." Archie's scent was filling Kevin's nostrils, overwhelming his senses and a warm tingling sensation rushed all over his body. He'd felt this feeling before, but never quite this intense.

"I'll never take any of your clothes ever again," Kevin said, "I promise."

Archie released him from his embrace, leaving his hand gently gripping Kevin's shoulder. "Actually, I thought I'd give you them all."

"What are you talking about?" Kevin blurted out.

"I hardly ever walk around fully clothed, anyway, right? And you wanted them so bad. I'm in a generous mood, I'm giving them all to you."

Kevin was so confused.

"Of course, as long as you let me borrow some of them back, every now and then. I mean, I can't just go walking around town naked, no matter how many people want me to. I've kept some things for work and stuff, apart from that they're yours to do as you please. What do you say?"

The pair stared at each other, Archie waiting for an answer, Kevin still processing what exactly was happening.

"Thank you, Sir!" Kevin answered eventually. He didn't know why he just called Archie 'Sir'. Neither did he want them all that much. It just seemed like such a sweet offer, and he looked so good, he smelled so good, he was thinking and saying things he wouldn't normally think or say.

He was under the influence of Archie Andrews.

Archie smiled, he loved it when people submitted to him unprompted. He's had that effect on many people before. "Great! Now that's all sorted," Archie let go of the entranced boy and started slowly pacing back across the room, giving Kevin a good look at his toned back and perfectly peachy ass, glistening with his sweat. "I think it's only fair - now that I don't have that much laundry to do anymore - that you..." Archie stopped and turned dramatically, pointing a finger at Kevin, as if completing the spell he seemed to have cast over him, "do both your and my share of the chores. What do you say?"

"Yes, Sir!" Kevin complied with no hesitation whatsoever.

Archie's smile grew. There was nothing he loved more than ensnaring a new submissive. He couldn't believe how easy it was to take control over Kevin, and wondered why he hadn't attempted it sooner.

He watched as Kevin became more and more bewitched by his body, his eyes almost glossing over, his mouth unbearably dry. He strutted back over to him, his prey.

"You know what? Seeing as I'm still in a generous mood - and we both know how muck you like my sweat," Archie lifted both his arms up in the air, letting out the stench from his pits. Kevin was consumed by it, he took in deep breaths, each time letting out uncontrollable sighs of pleasure. "I thought you'd like to have some directly from the source."

The stain on his jeans was growing with every passing second. His rock hard incarcerated cock pulsing and twitching, as if pleading to be freed with all it's might. Kevin took no notice of his straining organ, he had other things on his mind, one thing, one man. He stood silently waiting for his invitation.

Archie lowered his arms onto Kevin, resting his elbows on his shoulders. "What do you say?"

"Yes, please, Sir!" Kevin shouted. He grabbed his Master's arms, threw them above their heads, then put his hands around his waist to pull him closer and, with no intention of savouring the moment, dove directly into Archie's ripe armpit.

He inhaled deep breath after deep breath, moaning and grunting like a wild animal. He couldn't get enough of Archie's musk. He shook his head back and forth, marking himself.

Archie placed his hand on the back of Kevin's head, running his fingers soothingly through his hair. He knew there was just one more step before Kevin was completely his, body and mind. He held his head tighter, pressing it into his pit, smothering him. Kevin didn't want to let go, but his instincts took over and tried to pull away.

Archie released his grip, just slightly, and Kevin took a sharp intake of the pit. Not wanting to detach he moved in again, getting his first real taste of the alpha sweat he'd been longing for. His conversion was complete, he had fully submitted, he belonged to his Master now. He ran his tongue up and down the underarm, not wanting to leave behind a single drop.

"Good boy, Kev, lap it all up!"

Those words warmed Kevin's heart, he wanted to make Archie proud. He kept on licking, stopping only to move between the two armpits, not wanting to neglect either of them.

"That's enough now, Kev."

Kevin complied, too happy to obey to be disappointed.

"How do you feel about being my tongue rag?"

"I love it, Sir!" Kevin blurted out, with tears of joy streaming down his face, mixing with his Master's sweat.

Archie kissed Kevin, slowly but passionately. Kevin kissed him back, he was on top of the world.

Their lips eventually separated, Kevin hugging Archie tight, Archie cupping Kevin's face in both hands. Kevin was delighted to have been taken by a Master who was willing to be so effectionate, but it wasn't his lips he was craving.

"Kneel for me."

Kevin kneeled, getting face to face with Archie's beautiful cock. He took it in his hand, and opened his mouth.

"No, Kev!"

He instantly obeyed, and looked up at his Master with pleading eyes.

"That's not part of the deal yet," his tone went from loving to strict just like that, "you know what to do." He did. Kevin lifted the shaft, and began licking Archie's balls.

They both let out frenzied howls. Archie's cock became rock hard, he started stroking his shaft, leaking precum all over his new sub's head. Kevin, undettured, continued to lick and suck the full sack, causing just the right about of torment to the tender testicles. The feeling was pleasurable but not too painful.

"Good," Archie stood back, still stroking his powerful dick, "lay on the floor. You can do my feet now."

Kevin lay on his back like a plank, Archie's foot hovering over his head. He noticed how dirty his feet were, he'd been walking on them since this afternoon. He was more than eager to have a go on Archie's feet, but didn't like the thought of all that muck in his mouth. However, as soon as his tongue got to work, the thought of cleaning his Master's dirty soles made him feel so fulfilled. He wasn't just worshipping now, he was providing a service, helping, he was useful. The rancid muck flowing down his through did nothing to shake this feeling.

If he had any doubts up until this point, they were gone. He truly was his Master's bitch. He was elated. He couldn't wait to regularly serve Archie just like this. He'd have to, if he won't be wearing socks anymore. He wondered how many times a day he'd be asked to clean them. Kevin's contained cock shot a full load within his pants, but he didn't stop.

He didn't miss one bit of each foot, sucking every toe, and licking in between. He was extremely thorough, nothing but the best for his Master.

"You did a good job, foot slave," Archie said, "I have one last reward for you." Archie crouched down on top of the human footmat, burying his face in between his plump asscheeks. Kevin swiped his tongue all the way up Archie's swampy crack. 

Archie's heavy balls were slapping against his chin as he kept stroking his mighty cock. Kevin's tongue swirled around his hole, tipping him over the edge. He shot stream after stream of thick alpha cum all over the clothed body beneath him.

Archie wiped his tender cock on Kevin's shirt, and groaned as he stood up over his worm out slave. Kevin lay on back, overcome with bliss.

"That was incredible, Kev. I'm so glad I busted you."

Kevin's words failed him, he was still recovering from the experience. All he could let out was a half-drunk/half-orgasmic cry of gratitude.

"Anyway, thanks for the bath, I'm gonna head off to bed. You might wanna take a shower. See you in the morning."

Archie left Kevin in a pool of sweat and cum, with the biggest smile. He felt a tingling all over him, coming down from the greatest high imaginable. He closed his eyes and licked his lips, he still tasted Archie on him. He had claimed him.

He began to think a little more clearly. He thought about how easily his friend overpowered him. He thought about how he'd agreed to all the things he said without a second's thought. How he was going to be Archie's maid, his foot slave, a rag for his sweat and cum, all because of a few moments of weakness. He'd never felt so happy.

Moments later, Archie returned with the laundry basket. "I almost forgot, these are the last of my clothes. The ones I had on today," he dumped the load onto him, "you're welcome. Good night."

Archie got half way up the stairs and turned. "What do you say?"

"Thank you Sir!" Kevin shouted.

"Good boy." Archie walked up to his room, triumphant.

Kevin fished out a soggy jockstrap from the pile on top of him and brought it up to his face, nibbling the strap a little. A bit of Archie's cum had gotten onto it, he tasted incredible. He knew he had to do everything he could to please him, in order to get a fresh load out of him.

*

Some time had past, he didn't know exactly now long. Kevin was enamoured with the pit stains on Archie's top when it was forcibly snatched away from him.

Towering above him was his other housemate, in his underwear.

"Jughead," Kevin blushed, "I can explain."

"I know what happened here," Jughead replied, leering at him with a jealous look in his eyes, "looks like I'm not the only bitch around here anymore."

Kevin had imagined Archie and Jughead together on many a long night, but he never suspected that, in reality, they were anything more than just really good friends. He wasn't all that surprised, though. Not after what had just happened tonight.

"Don't go think were like slave-brothers or something now," Jughead continued, "I'll always be the first, I'm still the best friend, his number one. I can borrow anything of his at any time. I guess hat includes you now."

He stripped off his vest and shorts, leaving only his knithat, and crouched down beside his friend's new toy.

"What do you say, bitch?"


End file.
